


Saufs jusqu'au rivage

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Explanations, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Je suis désolé d’avoir juste pensé que tu pouvais avoir quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, mais je me suis senti pris au piège. Comme si j’étais tout seul au milieu d’une foule sans savoir à qui faire confiance et à qui non. J’ai douté de mon père et j’ai eu tort, j’ai douté de toi et j’ai eu tort. »
Relationships: Kujou Otoya/Takagi Fujimaru





	Saufs jusqu'au rivage

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Saufs jusqu’au rivage**

_« Et même si la vérité peut changer_

_Ce navire portera nos corps sains et saufs jusqu’au rivage. »_

Fujimaru n’avait même pas le courage de lui regarder dans les yeux.

Il n’aurait pas dû se sentir comme ça, car de tous il avait été le seul à dire qu’il n’était pas possible, qu’Otoya n’était pas l’un d’eux.

Mais il s’était laissé aller même seulement pour un moment au doute, et maintenant qu’il se retrouvait avec lui avec la sécurité qu’il ne l’avait jamais trahi, le poids de ses fautes commençait à se faire sentir.

Il avait eu peur pour lui, et seulement penser de ne le pouvoir revoir, de laisser en lui cette sensation de trahison, l’avait forcé à lutter de toutes ses forces contre cette folie.

« Tu l’as fait. » lui dit soudainement Otoya, en s’approchant de lui.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la maison du plus vieux qu’il n’avait jamais aimé, qui lui donnait une sensation de malaise, mais à ce moment-là Fujimaru sentait qu’il le méritait.

« Je l’ai fait, ouais. Mais, Otoya, je… »

« Tu quoi ? »

Otoya s’approcha encore, et après quelque secondes Fujimaru le sentit lui prendre le visage dans une main et le forcer à le relever.

Quand il le regarda dans les yeux, finalement, il ne vit pas la rage qu’il avait attendu pour sa part.

Il était frustré, Otoya, il était peut-être déçu, mais il n’était pas fâché contre lui.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il. « Je suis désolé d’avoir juste pensé que tu pouvais avoir quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, mais je me suis senti pris au piège. Comme si j’étais tout seul au milieu d’une foule sans savoir à qui faire confiance et à qui non. J’ai douté de mon père et j’ai eu tort, j’ai douté de toi et j’ai eu tort. » il lui dit, en hochant la tête. « Je ne sais pas comment remédier, je ne peux pas remédier, et… » il arrêta de parler, puis il se pencha en avant et le serra dans les bras, fort, comme il aurait aimé faire depuis qu’il avait compris qui était vraiment K, depuis qu’il avait trouvé comment ils avaient joué avec lui et ce qu’il ressentait, en lui faisant confronter sa faiblesse.

Otoya resta ferme seulement pour un moment avant de lui rendre le câlin, en se laissant aller contre le plus jeune et en soupirant.

« Je le sais, Fujimaru. Je voudrais pouvoir dire que je ne suis pas senti blessé et que tout va bien, mais je ne peux pas. » il s’éloigna et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. « Je t’aime, et tu le sais, mais… » il s’interrompit et hocha la tête.

Son pas d’après fut de l’embrasser, et Fujimaru s’en surprit.

Il s’était préparé pour ce moment, il s’était préparé à implorer Otoya car il le pardonnait, à lui dire à quel point il avait besoin de lui et de le sentir proche maintenant qu’il était resté sans rien à quoi se raccrocher, et il s’était préparé à entendre qu’il allait encore être tout seul, que ça aurait été sa punition.

Mais il ne discuta pas, il ne l’aurait jamais fait à ce moment-là, et plutôt il chercha un contact de plus en plus grand avec le corps du plus vieux, il chercha sa peau et ses lèvres, il essaya de le garder près et d’étouffer comme ça son besoin de lui.

Otoya se laissa déshabiller et toucher, et embrasser encore, tandis qu’ils reculaient jusqu’à son lit et Fujimaru encore le serrait dans les bras, pas disposé à le laisser aller.

Le plus jeune se poussa en lui avec un mouvement firme, en serrant les yeux et en s’efforçant pour attendre qu’Otoya s’habituait à l’intrusion, en essayant garder hors de son esprit l’idée que cette nuit pour eux pouvait être la dernière.

Mais Otoya était là à présent, il était sous lui, il gémissait à voix basse dans son oreille, il appela son nom et il se toucha rapidement, en se montrant également désireux d’attendre cet orgasme que tous les deux nécessitaient, que Fujimaru espérait lui donner tout ça que ces jours lui avaient quitté, et que lui redonnait aussi la sûreté qu’Otoya, malgré tout, allait toujours être là pour lui.

Il ne se sentit ainsi bien qu’il aurait voulu quand il jouit en lui, cependant quand il regarda le visage du plus vieux il reconnut sa même expression accablée par le plaisir, la grimace presque extatique, et il était son Otoya, en fin.

Il sorti lentement de lui, attentif à ne le blesser pas, et tout de suite il le serra dans les bras, avant qu’il pouvait dire rien et l’arracher par cette sensation.

« Je suis désolé. » il lui dit, encore. « Je suis désolé. Prends ton temps, déteste-moi si ce va te faire sentir mieux, mais ne me repousse pas. Je ne peux pas m’éloigner de toi, Otoya. Je t’aime, j’ai besoin d’être avec toi. » murmura-t-il, dépourvu de l’embarras qui lui avait toujours empêché de se montrer si direct avec lui.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aille nulle part, Fujimaru. » il répondit, presque irrité par sa même affirmation.

Le plus jeune le serra encore plus fort, en fermant les yeux pour s’empêcher de pleurer.

Ça n’était pas finie.

Maintenant il connaissait la vérité, et tandis que tout le reste avait toujours été en doute, ce n’allait jamais changer.

Peu importait ce qu’allait arriver, Otoya et lui en quelque sorte allaient réussir à s’en sortir entiers, saufs.

Ensemble.


End file.
